Algo por lo que vale la pena luchar
by zaRekPG
Summary: Maki corre apresurada a la enfermería para encontrar que Nico está herida de una pelea con una compañera Slytherin. Al inicio, Maki comienza a enojarse, pero todo cambia cuando Nico revela la razón del por qué lo hizo. Traducción de la historia original de Number54 "Something Worth Fighting For..." Hogwarts AU.


**Bueno, aquí traigo otro Oneshot de mi amigo Number54 que nuevamente me permitió traducirlo al español para su disfrute. Nuevamente recomiendo las demás historias de Number54, que son muy interesantes. Espero que este les guste. **

**Título Original: Something Worth Fighting For...  
Autor: Number54  
Traducción: zaRekPG (O sea yo otra vez).**

* * *

El apresurado _click clack_ de los pasos de Maki hacían eco detrás de ella mientras corría en dirección a la enfermería.

La pelirroja Ravenclaw estaba en la lechucería esa mañana con la intención de enviar una carta a su mamá y papá en casa para decirle como iban sus estudios y como estaba todo en general cuando una muy frenética Honoka irrumpió a través de la puerta de la lechucería, asustando a todas las lechuzas en el proceso.

La Gryffindor procedía a informarle de los últimos eventos que se habían dado, mientras intentaba recuperar oxigeno, Maki solo pudo entender unas cuantas palabras:

 _Nico._

 _Pelea._

 _Herida._

 _Enfermería._

Y esas palabras eran todo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar antes de salir corriendo, empujando la puerta de la lechucería con tanta fuerza que chocó contra la pared con un sonoro _clap._ Maki no supo si Honoka había decidido seguirla o quedarse a recuperar el aliento, pero igual no le importaba. Ella solo quería ver a Nico.

Después de correr por los terrenos, atravesar el patio y saltar varios tramos de escaleras, finalmente comenzó a trotar al llegar a la entrada de la enfermería y entró por ella.

Nozomi, Eli y Rin estaban reunidas alrededor de una cama, en la parte más alejada de la habitación, y por los sonidos de quejas desagradables y ocasionales maldiciones aquí y allá, no había duda en la mente de la pelirroja que Nico era la que la ocupaba.

— ¿Cincuenta puntos de Slytherin? Para lo que me importa. Pueden coger esos putos cincuenta puntos y metérselos por sus traseros.

— ¡Señorita Yazawa, cuide su lenguaje! —dijo Madam Pomfrey mientras pasaba al lado de la cama de Nico con una bandeja llena de frascos de colores, presumible mente para atender a la persona que estaba varias camas más alejada de Nico.

— Lo que sea —soltó la Slytherin de séptimo año.

—Tranquila —dijo suavemente Nozomi, acariciando el largo y negro cabello de Nico, confortandola —. Envié a Honoka a traer a Maki. Estará aquí pronto.

—Aquí estoy. ¿Qué demonios pasó? —Maki demandó mientras se acercaba a la cama de Nico. Las cuatro chicas miraron a la Ravenclaw de quinto año, quien nunca usaba palabras malsonantes a menos de que estuviera molesta o irritada, y juzgando por el aura siniestra que la figura estaba emanando, ella estaba en ambos.

Eli rápidamente se acercó a ella, colocando una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

—Mira, antes de que pierdas el control, recuerda que no ayudará en nada. Solo hará las cosas peores.

Siendo el tipo de persona que no deja que su enojo controle su juicio, Maki escuchó las palabras de la rubia y tomó el tiempo para calmarse respirando lentamente. No podía arriesgarse a mirar a la chica mayor en la cama, ya que si miraba un corte, un rasguño, moretón o una pizca de sangre en Nico, perdería el control.

—Bien… —dijo más calmada, mirando a Nozomi y a Rin antes de regresar su mirada a Eli—. ¿Qué pasó?

La rubia Gryffindor acarició su nuca y miró a Nozomi, como pidiéndole a la prefecta Slytherin que explicara a Maki lo sucedido sin que la fiera pelirroja reaccionara con molestia y creara una escena en la enfermería. Nozomi, en su lugar, miró a Rin, pero la peli naranja sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. La peli negra Slytherin acostada en la cama sintió el miedo en la tres chicas y cerró los ojos con un soplido.

—Dejen de tratar de endulzar las cosas, chicas —la cama sonó mientras Nico se levantaba y se sentaba en ella, con su espalda en la almohada—. ¿Honoka no te lo dijo Maki? Tuve una pelea.

Maki soltó un pequeño suspiro por la sorprendente revelación. Eso le dio el suficiente coraje para finalmente mirar a su novia a la cara. El cabello de Nico estaba completamente suelto, sus listones en la pequeña mesa cerca de la cama. Su cabello estaba sucio y áspero, y parecía como si alguien la hubiera lanzado al suelo por lo menos una vez. Habían manchas de polvo en su mejilla izquierda, en su frente y en el lado derecho de su barbilla. Finalmente, pudo ver una toalla húmeda colocada en su nariz, que removía cada ciertos segundos mirándola, para colocarla de regreso. Maki pudo ver algunos puntos oscuros en la toalla, que solo significaban una cosa:

 _Nico estuvo sangrando._

La Ravenclaw apretó la mandíbula. Rápidamente mordió su lengua para mantener su enojo controlado y evitar que una decena de preguntas que rondaban su cabeza salieran por su boca al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Con quién? —dijo lentamente. Nico desvió la mirada, la toalla aún en su nariz.

—Otra Slytherin.

— ¿Por qué? —Maki suspiró, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Rin, quien había estado apoyada en la cama de Nico con sus manos, abruptamente se levantó y se giró, saliendo silenciosamente de la enfermería. Maki solo pudo ver como la peli naranja Gryffindor dejaba la habitación sin una palabra. Honoka asomó su cabeza por la puerta por la que Rin había salido, mirando a las cuatro restantes con una simpática expresión.

Eli movió levemente su cabeza a un lado, y le dijo a la peli jengibre en un susurro "Vete", quien no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y se marchó en la dirección que Rin había tomado, para darle confort a su compañera Gryffindor. Nico suspiró.

—Un grupo de ellas nos vieron a Nozomi y a mi con Eli, Rin y Honoka en el jardín. Las cosas se pusieron feas muy rápidas, y lo próximo que supe fue que una de ellas llamó a Rin sangre sucia.

Nozomi y Eli notablemente se estremecieron ante el despectivo termino. Maki estaba consciente del significado de esa palabra, y sus padres le había dicho que nunca dijera algo tan feo. Nunca había escuchado de nadie que usara esa palabra en voz alta, y esperaba nunca usarla.

Nico apartó la toalla ensangrentada de su nariz y la revisó de nuevo.

—Parece que necesito otra. ¿Maki, podrías…?

— ¿Eh? —la Ravenclaw balbuceó, su rostro lentamente volviéndose rojo como el color de la corbata de Gryffindor de Eli.

—Mi nariz ya dejó de sangrar, pero necesito limpiarla, ¿sabes? ¿Podrías traerme una toalla limpia y más agua caliente? Por favor…

—¿Por qué no simplemente le pides a Madam Pomfrey que lo haga? —Maki comenzó a enrollar un mechón de su cabello.

—Porque yo quiero que tu me cuides.

Maki inmediatamente detuvo el girar de su cabello y miró los ojos carmesí de Nico. El silencio entre las dos fue suficiente para que Nozomi entrara en acción. La Slytherin tomó la manga de la túnica del brazo de Eli con ambas manos.

—Elichi…

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede Nozomi? —por supuesto Eli estaba inconsciente de lo que sucedía.

— ¿No deberías estarte preparando para la practica de Quidditch? —preguntó Nozomi, empujando a la rubia ligeramente y dándole una de esa miradas que silenciosamente le decían que estaba tratando de trasmitirle algo.

Los ojos de Eli brillaron con entendimiento, y tuvo que abstenerse de mirar a las otras dos chicas.

—Bueno… Hufflepuff está ahí en este momento, así que no podemos hasta que ellos hayan terminado. Sin embargo… "necesito" ir a ver como sigue Rin. ¿Tal vez Honoka ya la animó un poquito?

—Tal vez, pero no hará daño el ir a verla —la peli morada Slytherin acarició la mejilla derecha de la Gryffindor con cariño—. Elichi y yo volveremos a verte antes de comenzar nuestra ronda nocturna Nicochi. Trata de no tener mucha diversión, ¿eh? —le guiñó el ojo a la peli negra antes de tomar la mano de Eli y salir de la enfermería.

—Haré lo que pueda —sarcasmo salió del tono de voz de Nico mientras cerraba los ojos. Entonces notó que Maki no se había movido del lugar donde estaba desde que había llegado—. ¿Bien? ¿Te vas a quedar solo ahí parada? Me gustaría estar limpia en algún momento de hoy.

Maki lanzó un soplido, tomando una bandita de su muñeca y atando su cabello en una coleta alta.

—Eres incorregible —Nico sonrió.

—Eso ya lo sabes, princesa.

La de quinto año ignoró el comentario sarcástico y comenzó a trabajar, tomando la toalla ensangrentada de la mano de Nico y arrojándola en el cuenco con agua sucia. Tomó el cuenco, con cuidado de no derramar nada de su contenido en el suelo, y lo llevó al lavado en el otro lado de la habitación. Rápidamente eliminó el agua sucia, colocando el cuenco bajo el chorro de agua, para llenarlo de limpia y caliente agua. La toalla sucia la arrojó al basurero al lado del lavado. Normalmente, estudiantes no tienen permitido tocar nada de la enfermería a menos que tuvieran el permiso de Madam Pomfrey, pero como Maki se había ofrecido voluntaria en la enfermería durante su tiempo libre, ella podía usar cualquier cosa, total, tenía la confianza de Madam Pomfrey.

Cerró la llave y llevó el cuenco lleno de agua fresca de regreso a la mesa al lado de la cama de Nico. La Slytherin de séptimo año se había acostado con los ojos cerrados. Y juzgando por la pequeña mueca en su rostro, Maki sabía que la peli negra no estaba dormida.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no usaste _Aquamenti_? Hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles —dijo Nico en un susurro.

—Porque no conozco aún ese hechizo. No lo aprenderé hasta mi sexto año —Maki se agachó hasta el gabinete de la mesita de noche.

—Flitwick lo enseñó en nuestro sexto año, pero no recuerdo el movimiento de la varita. Me sorprende que aún recuerde el nombre del hechizo porque…

—Porque nunca prestas atención en Encantamientos —la Ravenclaw la interrumpió mientras cerraba las puertas del gabinete y regresaba con una toalla limpia y blanca—. Lo sé Nico.

— ¡Oye! Yo pongo atención a veces —se defendió Nico.

—Lo sé.

Maki colocó la toalla en el cuenco, dejando que se humedeciera. Tomó su tiempo para mirar el torso y la parte baja del cuerpo de la Slytherin, para ver si encontraba algo que a Madam Pomfrey se le hubiera pasado. Su uniforme estaba un poco desaliñado debido a la pelea. Motas de polvo aquí y allá en el cuello de su blusa y un pequeño agujero en su túnica que podía arreglarse fácilmente con una pequeña costura. Su falda y sus medias estaban también algo sucias, pero no había señales de raspones o heridas en sus rodillas. Visto lo visto, parecía que estaba bien.

Maki se sentó al lado de la cama de Nico y escurrió el exceso de agua de la toalla antes de colocar y limpiar gentilmente los restos de sangre sobre y debajo de la nariz de Nico.

—Tu nariz está rota —susurró suavemente. La Slytherin rió débilmente.

—No creas que no emparejé las cosas.

Levantó su mano y quitó su corbata verde y plateada completamente, y abrió el cuello de su blusa, mostrando un pequeño rastro de gotas de sangre.

Maki se detuvo, al notar lo que ella asumió era la sangre de la otra Slytherin. Se quedó en blanco, tratando de mantener su estoica expresión, pero entre más y más lo intentaba, más difícil se hacía. El enojo que estaba tratando de mantener controlado desde que había llegado estaba a punto de estallar en ese mismo momento. ¿Cómo puede estar Nico orgullosa de eso? Mostrando la sangre de alguien más como si fuera alguna clase de morboso trofeo. Y encima de eso, que ella estuviera lastimada y no le importara.

— ¿Estás feliz con eso? —Maki dijo en tono bajo, sintiendo como temblaba levemente.

El triunfante gesto de Nico comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Maki?

— ¿Que qué quiero decir? —Maki subió su tono de voz, los temblores de su cuerpo buscaron una ruta hasta su garganta—. Estás aquí, en una cama de la enfermería, con tu nariz rota, y lo único que te importa es que ¿"emparejaste las cosas"? ¡Lastimar a otra persona, especialmente alguien de tu propia casa, no resuelve nada! ¡Y ponerte tu en riesgo tampoco resuelve ninguna maldita cosa tampoco! ¡No tenías que pelear con ella!, ¡no tenías que pelear con nadie!

Los hombros de Maki comenzaron a convulsionar mientras ella sollozaba sonoramente. No sabía cuando había comenzado a llorar —posiblemente mientras dejaba salir su rabia, pero no, ya no importaba—. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el caliente cuello de Nico en su cara, cuando la pequeña chica se había sentado en la cama y la había abrazado, acariciando su espalda cariñosamente.

Cuando los sollozos de Maki comenzaron a cesar, Nico tragó profundamente, buscando como hablar con la joven.

—Yo no quería hacerlo, ¿sabes? —La pelirroja levantó su cabeza y miró a los ojos carmesí de la chica de séptimo año.

— ¿No querías? —Maki preguntó, limpiando su nariz con su mano. Nico colocó su manga sobre su mano para limpiar el resto de lágrimas de los rojizos ojos de Maki.

—No.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

La Slytherin tragó fuerte una vez más, desviando la mirada. Maki no sabía si fueron sus ojos aguados los que le jugaban una mala pasada, pero podía jurar que notó aguan en la comisura de los ojos de Nico.

— Porque ellos estaban lastimando a Rin.

La boca de Maki se abrió despacio, pero no encontraba palabras que decir, así que esperó en silencio a que Nico continuara. La peli negra suspiró.

—No hay nada malo con ser hijo de Muggles, Maki, pero hay personas que no lo ven de esa manera. Es por eso que Rin es tan consciente de su naturaleza.

—Lo sé —dijo Maki en un susurro asintiendo.

—No sé que es lo que pasa con Slytherin, pero parece que mi casa es la única que tiene algún tipo de desdén hacia cualquier hijo de muggle o cualquier Gryffindor. Digo, ellos dicen que ya no es como antes, pero aún hay Slytehrins que mantienen esa creencia. Y sé por un hecho de que hablan de Nozomi y de mi a nuestras espaldas, solo porque nos asociamos con Gryffindors, pero no dicen nada en la cara de Nozomi porque ella es una prefecta.

La Ravenclaw comenzó a notar como lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Nico.

—Honestamente no me importa una maldita cosa si hablan de mi, pero si alguien dice algo acerca de mis amigas, voy a pelear. Que se atengan a las consecuencias.

—Nico… —susurró Maki, abrazando a la peli negra fuertemente—. No sabía que sentías tanto por nosotras —Nico le regresó el abrazo de la misma manera.

—Siempre pelearé por la gente que amo, y pelearé incluso más si es por ti.

—No quiero que pelees con nadie por mi culpa —Maki dijo en un susurro—. No cuando puedes salir herida.

—Significas mucho para mi, Maki. Más que cualquier cosa en este mundo. Te amo demasiado.

Los hombros de la Slytherin comenzaron a temblar. La barrera de Nico finalmente se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con fuerza.

La pelirroja le pidió silencio a su secreta novia, acariciando su espalda de forma amorosa como ella había hecho anteriormente.

—Yo también te amo.

Nico se recostó en el hombro de la Ravenclaw hasta que sus fuertes sollozos se convirtieron en bajos gimoteos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la dos habían llorado en frente de la otra, y no había sido en el armario de las escobas del tercer piso. Eso si, no había sido en un lugar donde cualquiera pudiera verlas. El estudiante que antes estaba atendiendo Madam Pomfrey hacía como quince minutos, y la misma Madam Pomfrey habían salido de la habitación.

—Ahora, terminemos de limpiarte —Maki golpeó de forma juguetona el hombro de Nico. Tomó la ahora seca toalla que había dejado a un lado de la cama y la volvió a introducir en el cuenco con agua.

—Espera —Nico tomó el brazo de Maki, evitando que la pelirroja escurriera el paño.

— ¿Qué?

—Besame.

Maki miró a la Slytherin con los ojos bien abiertos antes de mirar de reojo a la puerta.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Madam Pomfrey podría descubrirnos!

— ¿Por favor? —pidió Nico—¡No he podido verte desde que comenzaste con tus T.I.M.O.S la semana pasada!

Maki cerró los ojos con un soplido. No importaba cuanto quería, no podía negar el hecho de que ella también extrañaba a Nico.

—¡Está bien! ¡Pero uno rápido! ¡Nada más! —El rostro de Nico se iluminó, mientras dentro de su cabeza su ánimo crecía.

—Solo no lastimes mi nariz.

—Claro que no —Maki dijo en tono aburrido, y presionó sus labios contra los de Nico.

* * *

 **Nuevamente espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo a mi y a Number54. Un abrazo.**


End file.
